


People pay me to be a bastard. How convenient.

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has a rather unique job. One he is perfectly suited for. Neji finds out the hard way just how ruthless Sasuke can be. Alls fair in sex and business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal enjoyment at writing this.

**The Contract**

Itachi took another turn around the room. He was arrogance personified and everyone wanted to be him. This was his specialty. He inspired green jealousy in every human being he met. It wasn't even something he had to work at. The lazy half smirk, smooth pale skin, long hair as dark as midnight and softer than silk, the bored dark golden eyes, shot through with red and black, making him the most exotic creature anywhere.   
  
He raised a graceful white gloved hand and collected a champagne glass from the tray as the server passed without either of them slowing. He stopped in just the right place and raised the cup to his pale thin lips. He sipped slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing almost delicately in his pale slender throat. His audience appreciated the show, of this he was certain.  
  
The glass floated away from his lips, to be held carefully around the bulb by both slender gloved hands. He began to move again, drifting through the crowd, not a part of it, but above it, apart from it. The black tuxedo he wore seemed molded to him, his lean physique so easy to read as the many eyes continued to track his movements hungrily. The long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of that lovely neck. Somehow the hair managed to be even darker black than the tux. It shown with almost purple highlights as he moved.  
  
So far as Itachi could tell, he had the attention of the entire room, except for one person. The man in the white tux in the corner. That man seemed as disinterested as Itachi looked. He was attractive, younger than the raven. His pale skin was smooth and clear. He had hair the color of milk chocolate and his eyes were a pale violet.  
  
Neji Hyuuga was a picture of control. On the surface he was anyway. Itachi could read the tension in the younger man's body. On the outside Itachi remained cool and distant, on the inside he was smirking. The boy really didn't know what he was in for. The client wanted the newly appointed head of Hyuuga Industries distracted. Itachi was a very expensive, but effective distraction.   
  
The man was gorgeous. He moved with such confidence and grace. There wasn't an eye in the room that wasn't glued to him. Every person either wanted him or wanted to be him. Neji felt shaken and could not for the life of him fathom why. The ebony haired man moved out onto the balcony. The room was hot and stuffy. Neji could relate. The moment the raven left, the whispers began. Neji hated the whispers. He excused himself onto the opposite side of the balcony, hoping to get a moment alone. He needed to focus, he needed calm.  
  
Itachi didn't lose sight of his quarry. As he reclined against the railing, he had a perfect view of the corner Neji Hyuuga had occupied for the majority of the evening. The young man was withdrawn and formal. He used formality to keep people at a distance. This really wasn't going to be all that difficult. When Neji left the room and stepped out onto the balcony, Itachi almost thought the younger man might be looking for him, but no. After waiting a few moments where he was, Itachi realized that the 'boy' would not be coming to him.   
  
He picked up his champagne from the thick railing and meandered towards where the handsome young man was hiding. Yes, Neji Hyuuga was handsome. At the moment, that part of the job didn't appear 'unpleasant'. Now, if only the boy wasn't too annoying.   
  
Itachi ignored the other man as he entered the more secluded part of the balcony. _'Convenient. I didn't even have to arrange it,'_ He leaned on the railing, resting on his elbows and looking out over the cityscape. Neji was leaning against the wall in the shadows. Itachi had the man's undivided attention now. He smiled a genuine smile. He had never enjoyed being the center of attention in a group setting, he actually resented that. But being the center of one lone man's attention, that was something that he got off on. It turned him on to know he could control a man just by being in the same room with him.   
  
That man had just strolled over into the little dark corner Neji was trying to relax in. ' _I don't think I can relax with him here like this,'_ Neji sighed softly. The raven turned as if he was a little surprised to see someone else so close by. A sculpted eyebrow rose in question as the man leaned his slender hip against the railing and cocked his head slightly. He regarded Neji with more interest than he had shown the entire evening.  
  
Neji's pulse sped up and he had to swallow reflexively. Neji knew people thought he was handsome, even beautiful. He couldn't help but feel like this man surpassed the meaning of both words. Neji's appearance and the attention it attracted made him uncomfortable. He felt like a target. Combine that with his station as Hiashi Hyuuga's closest male relative and the man's proclaimed successor, Neji felt like there was a huge bull’s-eye painted on his forehead all the time.  
  
He was never at ease unless he was completely alone. This man however seemed to emanate serene calm and confidence. There was an unmistakable draw. He could almost feel the man pulling at him with those unique eyes. Neji realized he had been staring while he sorted through his thoughts and nearly died of mortification. Training kept his face clear as he gave the man a small belated nod of greeting.   
  
It was the barest dip of the head. Itachi smiled a lopsided smirk. "So, who are you hiding from?" He asked smoothly.  
  
Neji's brows drew together at the very casual question. "I needed some air....and you?"  
  
Itachi's smile turned devious in nature. "Everyone," He purred, leaning forward just a bit, ignoring Neji's response and answering his own question.  
  
Neji felt sweat break out over his body. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ Neji turned his head away from the heated gaze that was making him feel sweaty and hot in the pit of his stomach. For something to do, he walked to the railing a few feet from the other man. He put his slightly shaking hands palm down on the solid concrete. The other man seemed to be waiting for a response, but Neji couldn't think of anything 'appropriate' to say. His sleek brown brows were slightly drawn together in consternation.   
  
After a very awkward silence, he asked, "Why would _you_ feel any need to hide?"  
  
Itachi countered. "Why do you tuck yourself away in a corner and make yourself inaccessible to others?"  
  
 _Wha...?_ "What do you mean?" Neji snapped. The question came out a lot harsher than he'd intended. This man was getting under his skin.  
  
"Oh good, I do love a rousing game of Twenty Questions..." Itachi yawned and leaned back on his arms, crossing his ankles and smiling playfully at the brunette.   
  
Neji glared. Usually when Neji actually got worked up enough to glare, people ran. Itachi was immune. No one could glare like a Uchiha and he had grown up in a family of them. He laughed softly and moved closer to Neji, using his laughter and the close proximity of his body to throw the other man further off balance  He'd been certain he could attract the man. He'd done his homework and was positive the man was gay. His client of course had assured him of that fact, but clients had been wrong before. Itachi always checked the mark out himself.   
  
The moment he'd entered this piece of the balcony, he'd known the younger man was interested. Now all he needed to do was dangle the bait just a bit more, before snatching it away. Then, the next time Neji saw him, as he would arrange it, the 'boy' would be hooked. Itachi let a bit of his predatory spirit leak into his smile as he leaned closer to the flustered Hyuuga. "It would take a lot more than that to keep me away...” He pushed off of the railing and strode back inside without a backward glance.  
  
Neji was at a loss. What had the man meant by that? Was he referring to the glare that Neji knew he'd had on his face? Was he referring to the way Neji stood in the least accessible place and held people at bay? Why would the man be concerned with what would 'keep' him away? The questions ate at him, but he was not about to follow the other man to ask him. ' _Kami! I have some pride!_ ' Even if his mind and body were screaming at him to chase the raven down.  
  
Six days later Neji was still puzzling through the odd man's behavior. He really couldn't get it out of his head. He'd tried meditation. He'd upped his martial arts training. He'd even been on several business trips. The image of the man leaning against the railing, taunting him... it haunted him. He'd almost sworn that he'd seen the man in the park where he jogged, but when he'd looked again, there hadn't been anyone. Then in a crowded coffee shop, he thought he'd heard the man's rich baritone speaking behind him. Again, when he turned, the man wasn't there. Neji's nerves were raw and he was beginning to fear that if he didn't see the man again, he might not resolve this mess.  
  
He sat with his eyes closed enjoying the moist heat. He seldom indulged in a steam soak, but today he thought it might help. It was late and there were very few people in the club. He always came here late in the evening or early in the morning. ' _I really do avoid other people,'_ He thought almost ruefully.   
  
Thinking of other people seemed to conjure one of them. He heard the door open and the very soft padding of bare feet on the tiled floor. Neji bit back the sigh. _'I really shouldn't be like this. It can't be healthy, can it?_ ' There was a slight rustle to his right as someone settle on the bench near him. ' _Oh come on! The place is empty and this guy has to sit that close to me?! Ugh! I don't care if avoiding people isn't healthy. How stupid!_ ' He was still silently ranting when the unmistakable laugh struck him dumb.  
  
The pale eyes flew open and without thinking he turned his head. There was the source of his current stress level. The raven reclined against the wall in a corner, a mere two feet from him. The man had his long pale legs up on the bench, stretched out languidly. And....he was nude! The rustling had to have been the man removing his towel. Said towel was now tucked under his head like a pillow.  
  
Neji's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop his eyes from settling in the one place they really shouldn't have. ' _He's huge!_ ' Neji closed his eyes tightly and went from his normal creamy pale complexion to beet red in an instant. ' _I just stared, open mouthed at his penis. Please let me die now,'_ Neji couldn't move or breathe, he just prayed for a quick death.  
  
"If you grind your teeth like that, you'll develop TMJ. From what I understand, it's a very unpleasant form of 'lockjaw'," That voice rolled over his skin like the softest silk. Neji shivered in the hot room.  
  
"Not speaking to me? Or has your jaw already frozen shut?" Itachi teased lightly, his voice a sensuous purr. "If you need assistance, I do read sign," He offered in the most insincere way, chuckling softly for emphasis.  
  
Neji hunched over as if in pain. "Who are you?" His voice was small and for no reason he could name, he felt on the verge of tears. How did this man affect him so much?!  
  
Itachi moved to Neji's side,  _placing_ his mouth mere inches from the distraught younger man's ear and whispered soothingly. "Who would you like me to be?" He reached around the slender body with one arm and both his deft hands began tracing Neji's biceps. " _What_ would you like me to be?"  
  
Neji's fuzzy mind supplied an answer and he thanked all that was holy that his mouth wasn't working... _'Mine_.' Those hands continued their work, lightly dancing over the shivering flesh until Neji was vibrating with physical need, desire. Goose flesh marked the path of their travels.   
  
Itachi smirked. Neji hadn't opened his eyes since he'd ogled Itachi. _'I know what you're picturing,'_ He increased the pressure of his hands and was soon giving Neji's upper body a soothing massage. The man resisted at first, but Itachi won out in the end. Neji melted into his hands and was soon groaning and sighing softly as Itachi soothed away the tension in 'some' parts of the man's body. _'He's awfully young to be so tense. I suppose Sasuke's no better off though.'_  
  
Itachi reached around Neji's waist and lifted the slightly smaller man into his lap. Neji didn't resist at all. He leaned his back against Itachi's chest and moaned softly at the contact of flesh on flesh. Itachi's wakening erection jumped slightly in response. _'He does have a nice sound to him, so far,'_ Itachi's hands circled around Neji's waist and slid over the pleasantly firm abs. Itachi liked men who took care of themselves.   
  
He had to admit it. Neji Hyuuga, though young and inexperienced, was one of the 'prettiest' men he'd ever been paid to 'distract'.   
  
Itachi had just begun to explore the man's firm chest when he made an important discovery. Neji's nipples were extremely sensitive. The sharp hiss of inhaled breath and the way his whole body arched like a drawn bow just after Itachi barely brushed one of the little nubs caught Itachi off guard. When Neji jerked like that, he ground his toned ass into Itachi's now fully hard cock. Itachi had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at the intense sensation.   
  
He did have the presence of mind to caress the other nipple gently with a finger. Neji convulsed. A little more attention had the younger man writhing and moaning in Itachi's lap. "Hmm, yes.... that’s it... show me what you'd like me to be... you don't have to say it... yet."  
  
A strong hand ripped Neji's towel open and gripped his erection firmly, but gently. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the dewy pre-cum collecting there. Neji's hips bucked involuntarily into Itachi's strong hand. The raven lowered his mouth to Neji's pale slender neck. His brother had been explicit. There had to be a mark of proof on Neji, one Sasuke could see if he knew where to look. Neji didn't seem to mind being marked. He writhed and moaned against the attention his neck, nipples, and cock were receiving. Itachi licked, sucked, and nibbled at the salty flesh. His hand established a rhythm and he was quickly pushing the young millionaire over the edge. _'He does make the nicest noises,'_ Neji was mewling now, just like a little kitten. It was music to Itachi's ears.   
  
Itachi chuckled darkly in his ear. "I want you 'kitten'. I really do," It was rare for him to actually care one way or the other if he got to fuck his mark, but now, he really did want to see, feel, and hear what Neji would be like beneath him. "I won't do that here," Neji was close and Itachi knew it. "The next move will be yours sexy. I'll leave you my number... I'll be disappointed if you don't call it," And Neji succumbed. His body arched again, like a bow drawn full. His cum shot from his cock with a force that surprised even the more experienced Itachi. The raven bit down lightly on the deep purple bruise forming high on Neji's neck.   
  
The body in his arms convulsed again and he regretted his decision. _'I should just take him now. Too late, the groundwork is laid...'_ Neji fell bonelessly against him and Itachi gently moved the man to the bench as he himself stood up. Neji would be fine where he was. Kisame had ensured the club was cleared and was currently posing as the security guard. He would make sure nothing happened to Neji before the young man had his wits about him again. "Don't sleep here Kitty. Go home for that," he left one of his cell numbers and 'Tachi' written in permanent ink on the spent man's palm. Keeping the mystery and suspense alive was key. He had to go now.

 

~TBC~


	2. Fulfilling the Contract

Neji couldn't get the boneless feeling out of his body. He was still extremely relaxed. 'Tending' to himself had never produced results like 'Tachi's' touch had. And no other 'lover'... ' _that's not the right word...'_ he thought to himself. Still no one else had ever made him feel so... much. It was frustrating to feel like a ball of goop. Except for his half hard penis of course. ' _What is wrong with me?!_ ' He'd asked himself that a million times today. 

Neji was grateful when all the absolutely necessary meetings and calls of the day were over. He actually left the office before eight o'clock. It was a rarity. Neji headed straight to the gym downtown. He didn't want to go to the Country Club. He was feeling skittish about going there. He had memorized the damn number and it hadn't even been intentional. He couldn't call him. He couldn't call some strange man he'd allowed... no wanted to stroke him off in the steam room. It was so strange and... pathetic.   
  
He didn't realize that a large black car was tailing his little sports car down the street. He didn't recognize the driver as the security guard that he had quickly walked past last night, trying desperately to not look like he'd just had the most amazing orgasm of his life at the hands/hand of a perfect stranger.   
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. "Aniki?"  
  
"Go work out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dammel's Gym. Go work out. Top left, below the ear," Click  
  
The large black car slid past the broad glass front of the building as Neji made his way toward the locker rooms.   
  
 _'There it is. Jeez, it almost looks like he branded the guy. Bet Hyuuga loved every minute of it,'_ Sasuke shuddered. He hated thinking of his brother as a whore. He really couldn't believe he'd hired Itachi to seduce and 'distract' Neji Hyuuga. If this deal weren’t so important to Uchiha Corp. he'd never have done it. However, Neji was on the fast track on this one and Sasuke just couldn't let the man beat him. So, he'd acted like a true Uchiha and found a way to beat his opponent. There really was no such thing as a fair fight, period.  
  
Neji worked out for two hours, went home, showered, and then ended up in the pool for another hour. Nervous energy wouldn't let him stay still. Finally, at midnight he flopped into bed and stared at the clock. _'Would someone like him be up at this hour? What would happen if I just called him?_ ' He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. ' _What would happen if I did it? What would it mean? I don't even know him!! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_  
  
 _'He said he'd be disappointed if I didn't call. Fine, then I'm calling now and waking his ass up! He's the one that started this. He's the one that molested me, willing or not, in a public steam room!'_ Neji picked up the sleek black house phone on his nightstand and dialed the numbers that were burned into his brain.  
  
Ring. Ring."Hello?" _'That voice, it's too sexy.'_ "Hello?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
"........."  
  
"What did you do to me? I've barely eaten. I can't hold still... I'm losing my mind and it's your fault!"  
  
"Give me your address and I'm on my way."  
  
 _'What?!_  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the phone and Itachi was smirking.  He'd been expecting the call. He hadn't expected Neji to open up like that though. The fact that the man began by admitting his weakness, his own lack of control; was so unlike Itachi. It turned him on. Even most other men would have played it coy. Not this kitten, he'd come out hissing and it was cute as hell.   
  
"Your address kitten," Itachi already knew it, but it wouldn't do to let Neji know that.  
  
"Neji."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My name is Neji."  
  
"Too bad, I like 'kitten' better," Itachi teased softly. He had the upper hand here and Neji needed to start realizing that.  
  
"......."  Itachi laughed into the phone as Neji refused to respond.  
  
Click.  
  
Kisame was in the next room. When they were on a job, he stayed close in case Itachi might need him. The sound of mirth filled laughter woke him. He carefully opened Itachi's bedroom door. He looked at his boss and longtime friend in confusion. Itachi was sitting in the middle of the bed, holding his cell phone in his hand and laughing. He looked up at Kisame. "The little bitch hung up on me," Chuckles overtook him again.   
  
Kisame just stood there, confused. He couldn't see Itachi laughing about being hung up on, even if it was right in front of him now. He could see Itachi getting pissed, making the man want him so badly that the fool would crawl through hell to have him, and then Itachi ruining said man's life. Those images made sense. This one didn't.  
  
After a few moments, Itachi realized that Neji was not going to call him back and he chuckled darkly. That was the Itachi Kisame knew. He left his boss then in favor of taking a piss.  
  
 _'Oh kitten you might just be fun,'_ Itachi used his phone's call back feature.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. ' _Shit. It's him,'_ "ARRR!"  Neji crushed the pillow against his face again.   
  
Ring. Ring. Itachi was starting to get pissed. "Hello?"  
  
"Kitten, you hung up on me."  
  
"......"  
  
"I'm still waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Itachi stifled his irritation. "Address kitten. I can't help you if I can't find you."  
  
"......" Neji was biting his cheek and trying to figure out why the hell he was about to give a strange man, a 'steam room molester' his address. He sighed loudly. "Benton Arms," Another sigh. "Apartment P1," 'P' as in penthouse and '1' as in the only one in the building. The fact that Neji saw no reason to bring attention to those facts was interesting.  
  
"I'm on my way kitten. Wait up for me, K?"  
  
' _Wait up for_ _me..._ ’ Why did it have a possessive ring to it? Neji Shivered. It just couldn't be this easy, it just couldn't. ' _Of course not! What the hell do you think this is moron?! I am so stupid!'_ He berated himself as he dragged his half wired, half tired body into the bathroom for another shower. He hated to think about the nervous excitement flitting around inside his stomach.  
  
He showered quickly and pulled his long hair back into a very loose ponytail. He called the guard on duty with 'Tachi's' description and asked that they send the man up 'no questions asked'. He was expected. Neji plopped down on his couch and waited, for what? He wasn't exactly sure.  
  
Itachi cleaned up quickly. He dressed to kill, but casually. The tight black sleeveless tank showed his upper body and well muscled arms off nicely. Kisame had the car ready. The skintight black jeans left very little to the imagination. He had to grab a black leather jacket, just so he could put his 'essentials' in the pocket. He was actually looking forward to this. He would be inside the little kitten soon. Neji was a bottom, of that there was no doubt. And Itachi was going to tap that sweet practically innocent bottom until dawn.   
  
He smirked. He'd been concerned that Sasuke's deal would take a long time and he'd be stuck 'distracting' the Hyuuga for an excruciatingly long time. That prospect wasn't so unpleasant now. Itachi would enjoy this job while it lasted, he was certain of that.  
  
Neji was getting very restless. That was, until the security guard called to inform him that his 'guest' was in the elevator. Now Neji felt ill. He shouldn't have done this. ' _Oh hell. What now?'_  
  
The buzzer at the door sounded, twice. Neji was reluctant to opened that door. He took a deep breath, turned the knob, and pulled the door open. 'Tachi was leaning casually against the doorframe. His dark eyebrow rose questioningly. Neji was freshly showered, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a loose white tank top. When Neji saw Itachi, his eyes closed out of reflex and his breathing picked up. Itachi smirked, pleased with the response.  
  
"You going to invite me in or not kitten?"  
  
Neji's eyes snapped open at the 'pet' name. He glared.  
  
Itachi laughed and leaned in to press his lips lightly against Neji's. "Told you," He murmured against Neji's plump lips. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep me away," Then he kissed the other man forcefully. His strong pale hand gripped the back of Neji's head to hold his lips captive against his own. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh, demanding entrance.   
  
A completely shocked Neji moved to speak. His lips parted and before any sound could escape, Itachi's strong demanding muscle slipped inside and began to wreak havoc on Neji's senses. The kiss was strong and heady, like a glass of rich brandy and Neji began to melt under the affects.   
  
Itachi pulled away when he felt Neji's knees begin to give out. _'Perfect,'_ "So shall we stand out here in the doorway?" Neji looked up at him in confusion. Lust hazed eyes nearly unfocused were looking at him and it was adorable. _'The perfect little uke, aren't you?_ ' Itachi wrapped his arm around Neji's slender waist and pulled him back inside his own apartment.   
  
Neji was quickly pinned against the back of the closed door. Itachi held the man between the length of his own body and the door. His hands began to rove under the white tank top as his mouth held Neji's attention again. He caressed a little hard nub of flesh and Neji reacted just as strongly as before. Itachi swallowed the man's moan almost greedily.  
  
His other hand slipped out from under the shirt. He reached up and pulled the hair tie from Neji's long pretty hair. Then he threaded his fingers into it and made another discovery. When Neji reacted to his erogenous zones, he reacted strongly. As Itachi began to play with the long locks, Neji convulsed. Neji never let people touch his hair, except to cut it. It always felt too good. Itachi smirked against Neji's lips allowing Neji's sweet moans to escape into the room.  
  
 _'Kitten likes to be petted. Wonder what else I'll learn,'_ Itachi tweaked a nub between his fingers almost painfully. Neji gasped and the hard cock pinned beneath Itachi's erection jumped wildly. The grin on Itachi's face was pure evil. He moved down to the mark on Neji's neck and began to darken it. Neji was breathing hard, but had almost caught his breath when Itachi gave his hair a sharp tug. The erection beneath the raven jumped again and Neji's back arched beautifully. _'Yummy. I think I own you now kitten.'_  
  
Itachi began to grind against Neji's crotch. As much to give himself some needed friction as to drive the brunette crazier. He could take Neji right there against the door if he liked and he knew it. Why be uncomfortable if it wasn't necessary though? There would be plenty of time for things like that later, when he needed to 'distract' the man at key times.

Itachi reached down to cup the firm globes of the slightly smaller man's ass. He lifted Neji up against the door as he began kissing the life out of him again. Itachi braced Neji up off the floor with his weight. The strong hands slid under the brunette's hard thighs, lifting and spreading them. Itachi's slender hips filled the gap as he brought Neji's legs up to rest around his waist. "Hold on to me kitten and I'll take care of everything." 

Neji obeyed without thinking. His arms came up to clasp around the man's strong shoulders, even as his legs wrapped around the older man's trim waist. Itachi kissed Neji hard as a reward for being so compliant. He lifted Neji away from the door and made his way to the couch. Neji wasn't light, but he wasn't heavy either. Itachi liked the fact that the thin frame supported a fair amount of muscle. 

Itachi laid Neji down on his back on the couch and settled himself atop the willing body, nestled between the man's thighs. Neji's legs fell away from Itachi's back and the younger man was beginning to show signs of hesitation. Itachi gave him an almost genuine smile. "Easy kitten, you called me. Remember?"

Neji flushed a pretty pale pink. _'What the hell was I thinking?_ ' Itachi lifted his body to align their groins better and then rocked against Neji, hard. Neji's eyes closed and his body arched up into Itachi's. He gasped when Itachi continued rocking against him, creating such wonderful friction for them both. Neji moaned when a pale hand stole up underneath his white tank top again to tease a sensitive nipple. Itachi began attacking the unmarked side of Neji's neck and the younger man groaned with need.   
 

Itachi hadn't shed the leather jacket yet. He was growing warm from their activities. He paused in his rocking and teasing to strip off the bothersome bit of clothing off. This gave Neji a moment to breathe. ' _I've never wanted anyone or anything so much,'_ He looked up at the raven above him and almost couldn't believe it was all real. Neji wasn't easy, had never been one to go in for casual sex, and his very few, very private relationships had never produced such lust in him. He had to face the facts. He was so horny, so filled with desire for this one man that he was going to fuck or be fucked rather, by a total stranger on his couch. It didn't bother him at the time, he wanted it too much. 

The jacket was finally off and 'Tachi' was knealing above Neji, between the younger man's open legs, and looking down on him with an unreadable expression. Itachi had watched Neji move through the phases: denial - 'This isn't happening.', acceptance - 'This is happening and I made it happen.', to need - 'I want this to happen'. He waited, giving Neji time to accept his own share of responsibility. It would make things easier for Itachi in the long run. There would be so much less protesting from the kitten when Itachi randomly showed up to; oh, fuck him in a public restroom during a business lunch or on his desk before a meeting... He was supposed to keep Neji distracted until Sasuke closed his deal after all.

When 'Tachi' didn't move or speak and Neji couldn't read his facial expression, Neji grew very nervous. He swallowed reflexively, licked his lips, and spoke in the most hesitant voice he'd ever used. "Tachi?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. "Yes kitten," Neji would have to ask for it. This would be a very vital step in establishing his hold on the man. Itachi's sexy purr distracted Neji for a moment. His face flushed prettily, eyes closed and lips parted. Itachi smirked inwardly. It was a very sexy sight.

Neji's eyes opened again. He seemed to realize what 'Tachi' was waiting for and was debating with himself on whether or not he could bring himself to ask. Itachi put no pressure on him. He did not continue to touch or tease Neji into submission. He did not pull away as if threatening to leave. Itachi just knelt above the younger man and waited. That by itself was pressure and threat enough. 

Neji was a smart man and rather intuitive at times. He was a student of martial arts and business, two things involving strategy. He dodged and feinted. "Do you want me 'Tachi'?" 

 _'Oh clever, kitten,'_ "Yes kitten," Itachi's voice and face remained unchanged. He gave Neji very little even with the admission. Neji's eyes narrowed as his feint was blocked so easily. 

He threw his first real blow. "How do you want me?"

 _'Well, I wanted him to ask a question, but this wasn't what I'd had planned. No wonder he's giving Sasuke such a hard time,'_ Itachi threw a blow of his own. "Squirming and Cumming beneath me as I take you over and over again, kitten."

 _'Bingo. Never fuck with a master little kitty,'_ Itachi grinned inside and out when Neji's eyes clenched shut and the man's body involuntarily arched just a little. This was followed by a shudder and a little groan of defeat.

 _'Oh fuck,'_ Neji gasped. The mental image Itachi had implanted into his brain with those words took his inhibitions away from him. He was going to be fucked by a total stranger on his couch. The sexiest man he'd ever known wanted to 'take' him repeatedly and all Neji had to do was ask for him to. He forced his pale eyes open. He would be a man about this, not some whimpering bitch who couldn't look 'Tachi' in the eye and ask for such a thing. "I want that too," he said firmly.

He even took it a step further than Itachi would have required. He raised himself up enough to sit in front of Itachi, their upper bodies almost touching. He looked up into those incredibly exotic eyes and said. "Please fuck me 'Tachi', just as you have described."

Itachi felt the lust bubble up. _'Oh kitten; you are full of surprises aren't you?'_ He really was going to enjoy fucking this man over and over again. ' _Might have to send Sasuke a bottle of Bourbon when this is over.'_

 _'_ Tachi' smiled in a purely predatory way and Neji's heart skipped a beat or three. Something told him that he'd gotten a glimpse of the true 'Tachi' and his own lust spiked. Neji crushed his mouth against the raven's, but didn't linger long. His lips found purchase above the man's collarbone and he set himself to tasting the man's smooth skin.

Neji's sudden aggression caught Itachi off guard for only a moment. He had been pushing the younger man hard with all his games. He let Neji pull the black tank top off his body and toss it on the floor. He allowed the younger man to stroke, kiss, and lick the skin of his neck, shoulders, and chest. When Neji latched onto one of Itachi's nipples and playfully flick it with his tongue, Itachi gripped the man's silky hair firmly and held the little tease there, indicating that he required more from his kitten. Neji shuddered and that little mewling sound that Itachi had been looking forward to hearing escaped the young Hyuuga's throat. 

Smirking, Itachi's other hand came up to play with the long chocolate locks. Itachi began 'petting' the kitten and getting more of those wonderful sounds in return, even as Neji proved that he knew just how to play with the toy in his eager mouth. The older man was hard and about done with being teased. Neji's hands came to rest upon the button of Itachi's waistband. Neji pulled back from the nub of flesh he'd been harassing and looked up questioningly at his new lover. The man smirked and nodded to him.  

The brunette deftly unbuttoned the tight jeans and then quickly lowered the zipper. His eyes never left Tachi's. Neji began to push the material off of the raven's hips, but was stopped with one word; "No." 

Neji's brows drew together in irritated question. Itachi chuckled and pulled Neji up onto his knees in front of him. He pushed the jeans and his boxers down himself, freeing his very impressive erection. He leaned back until he was lying propped against the arm of the couch. His hot, dark eyes were burning their way into Neji's cool pale orbs. "Do you want a new toy to play with kitten?" He asked with that sexy purr of his. 

Itachi gripped himself lightly. The image of his large flushed erection in his pale hand drew all of Neji's attention. The younger man was amazed by how very much he did want to 'play' with and explore his new 'toy'. The whole thing was corny and would make him blush later, but right now this little 'kitten' game was hot as hell.

Neji leaned forward, still a little hesitant and unsure of what 'Tachi wanted, what he liked. Itachi was watching the insecurities laid bare before him and getting off on the power he held over his 'kitten'. He reached down with his free hand and stroked Neji's hair. The man actually turned his head into the touch, much the way a true kitten would. Neji's eyes slid to half mast in response to the light caress. He leaned over Itachi's huge cock and true to his 'kitten' role, his pale pink tongue slipped out to lap at the bit of milky liquid beginning to leak from the pretty slit in the bulbous head. His hand moved to replace Itachi's at the base of his new toy. 

Itachi allowed his own eyes to lid slightly as he watched the normally reserved young man transform into a wanton slut before his engorged flesh. Neji's world narrowed to the bit of flesh before him as his hands explored 'Tachi's cock and caressed the silky skin of the man's balls. Neji was thorough. His exploration was one of touch, taste, and smell. He was very pleased with his new play thing. He was especially pleased when he was able to take nearly all of Itachi's length deep into his mouth and throat. 'Tachi seemed pleased as both hands locked in his hair and pushed and pulled directing Neji's attention according to the man's own preferences. 

Enjoying Neji's very avid ministrations, Itachi debated on whether or not he would let the younger man bring him off right there. He settled on not. He wanted inside that sweet nearly virginal passage. When Itachi came for the first time with Neji, it would be to fill him fuller than his cock alone already had. 

"Kitten," Itachi called softly, very aware of the pleasure lacing his voice. Neji was a very enjoyable 'mission' thus far. "Kitten," He repeated and tugged lightly on the silky hair. Neji abandoned his 'play' with a pout. He was of course completely unaware of the look on his face. Itachi chuckled again. Neji was very entertaining. "Do you remember what you asked me to do?" 

Neji's eyes widened. He had been so distracted with what he'd been doing, sucking 'Tachi's big cock. He had forgotten that he'd asked the man to shove that big cock deep inside him, again and again. Neji's eyes closed again. _'He does that when he's overwhelmed. What is it that he's trying to hide?'_ Itachi wasn't too concerned with it. He was certain that the answer to that question went far beyond his interests here, but also wouldn't hinder his plans if he let Neji hold that secret. "Strip for me kitten. Show me those dirty bits of you that you don't let anyone see."

Itachi was right. Neji shivered. Somehow this man knew him so well. Neji hadn't had a lover in so long. No one had seen him nude and revealed in two years. He'd been too busy, too tired, too... scared to let anyone near him. Neji lowered his head, his hair forming a curtain, shielding his face as he turned away from this amazing man who saw him a little too clearly. He opened his eyes and kept his head down and away as he stood shakily. He took a deep breath, bit his bottom lip, and slid the white tank top off without ever revealing his face to Itachi. 

The raven watched him closely, analyzing; even as a separate part of his brain was nearly moaning at how edible the painfully shy, submissive actions made the lovely man look. The man was well built. His cream colored skin covered a fine layer of muscle. Itachi did like the view.  Neji turned away a bit more. The silly man was turning shyly away from Itachi as he untied the tie of the blue shorts and prepared to drop them to the floor. He was turning the part of his body that Itachi was most interested in TOWARD the now very horny raven. 

The shorts slid down to reveal two things. One, Neji was not wearing any underclothes. Itachi smirked. And two, Neji had a very nice, pert, round, fuckable ass. Itachi was looking forward to taking the man from behind so he could admire the view while his cock disappeared into the sweet valley and emerged from between the two pale moons. 

Neji stood there, hiding behind the fall of his hair for another moment before he lifted his head and looked at Itachi over a pale shoulder. Itachi's smirk may have become permanent in that moment. He truly felt like the cat that had swallowed the canary. The raven stood fluidly, coming to the brunette's rescue almost valiantly. Neji had asked for this. He'd done that with courage and conviction. Itachi wouldn't force him to be the one to initiate more. 

Neji just might not have that in him and Itachi actually wanted to fuck the naive young man. Actually, there really was no way in heaven or hell that he'd let Neji back out now. If the man tried, he'd use every trick he had to convince the man that he really did want Itachi to pound him through the floor.

As he stood, he slipped his jeans from his knees to his feet and stepped out of them and his socks. Now fully nude, he stood still for a moment and gave Neji his first opportunity since the steam room to truly look at Itachi's impressive body. He knew what that image would do. Itachi stepped behind Neji and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. He pulled his temporary lover against him as he sat back on the couch, Neji full in his lap. "Kitten, hand me my jacket."

Neji's heart was racing as he leaned down to pick up the bit of black leather off of the floor. He looked even more fuckable, leaning nearly out of Itachi's lap and twisting to reach the jacket. ' _Oh baby brother, if you could see what you were paying me to do...'_   Itachi smiled as Neji handed him his jacket. Neji didn't look him in the eye. He didn't know what was in the jacket. If he had, the faint pink tint to his skin would have been darker. 

For some jobs or 'missions' Itachi required many 'essential items' and props. The only thing he had brought with him was a decent sized bottle of lube, better too much than not enough; condoms, and a cock ring. He didn't expect to need the ring, but better safe than sorry Itachi seldom had trouble controlling his own orgasm. _'Practice does make perfect._ '

Itachi began to rain soft kisses along Neji's back and Neji jerked away from his lips shuddering. Intrigued, he pulled the younger body back to him and held the man there with one arm. His other was busy finding the items he'd placed in the jacket pocket earlier. Neji squirmed in his lap, unintentionally grinding his ass down against Itachi's weeping cock, increasing both their ardor.

Itachi had what he'd sought. He set the items against his leg as he lifted and positioned Neji. The man needed to be looking at him. He would not let Neji escape from the reality of this, not even in the man's own mind. Once the young man was facing him, straddling his lap Itachi uncapped the tube and coated his fingers with the slick liquid. He pulled Neji to him for a deep kiss, the movement spread the man's cheeks wide as he was pulled down to meet the hungry mouth. 

Two fingers encircled his entrance and Neji jumped, startled. Itachi soothed him with the sensual kiss and very quickly Neji was pressing back against the skilled digits caressing him so intimately. Itachi moved his mouth to Neji's neck as he slid one long slender finger past the tight ring of muscle. It was a very good thing Itachi was well practiced or it would've taken forever to properly stretch and prepare Neji. The ring of muscle and the man's hot passage were both so very tight. 

Neji grimaced at the intrusion, but bore it. The hot mouth on his neck distracted him from the discomfort very well. Itachi was quick to bury his finger deep, which was good. The special bundle of nerves that would make the pain worth it was deep inside Neji and he would not find it any other way. Light bloomed behind Neji's eyes a moment later and his back bowed beautifully.

 _'Found it,'_ Itachi worked his finger into that spot a few more times before pulling his hand back and adding the second finger. He moved his mouth to Neji's overly sensitive nipple, torturing the little nubs as Neji moaned loudly. _'Good kitten.'_

He stretched and prepared Neji almost without the man realizing it was happening. The raven knew that the younger man would climax quickly, almost as soon as Itachi entered him. He debated upon using the ring, but decided it wasn't necessary. As Neji rode the waves of bliss surging through his body pushing him toward climax, Itachi covered his large erection with a condom and coated it with more lubricant. He lifted Neji with the arm wrapped around the man's waist, removed his slick fingers from the now greedy hole and positioned his cock at the ready entrance.

He slowly pushed the head past the tight ring. Neji hissed. 'Tachi was so much bigger than the three fingers that had just left him. "Hmmm, kitten, so tight," Itachi hadn't tried to stop the words. There really was no need. The sound of 'Tachi's lust soaked voice made Neji shudder and that did odd things to Itachi's erection as he was slowly pushing deeper inside his kitten's tight heat. Itachi actually groaned. It was supremely irritating. Neji shuddered again at that sound and Itachi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making any more sounds. Talking and turning on his new lover on was one thing, groaning and moaning in pleasure were another all together. He had his pride after all.

When he was only half seated in the quaking body, Itachi paused to give Neji a chance to catch his breath and adjust to the girth of the thing now stretching him so wide. He didn't give the man long. Very quickly he was holding Neji's hips steady as he withdrew to the head and plunged back in. Neji's eyes flew wide and his head dropped back. The long hair caressed Itachi's knuckles. With each plunge Neji took him deeper. It wasn't long before every thrust resulted in a strike against Neji's deeply hidden prostate and the younger man was lost in a sea of pleasure.  Nothing had ever felt soo good

Neji was so tight. Itachi found it difficult to even thrust into the man. The other's body alternated between pushing back against his plunging and pulling at him as he pulled back. It was something more than he'd ever experienced and he had to say that he did like it. Neji was moaning and thrashing on his cock when he finally managed to force the man down fully onto his lap. Finally, Itachi was completely buried inside the tight young body. Neji came then and Itachi knew the edge of pain as his erection was throttled by the convulsing constricting passage.

"Ahhhh, kitten.  Damnit..." Neji didn't even hear the words. He nearly passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. When it passed, he fell heavily against Itachi, panting for breath.

The raven didn't give him a chance to recover. He resumed his assault on the man's body and senses. It went on for hours. Three condoms later, Neji had cum five times and lay in a shuddering heap against 'Tachi's cum coated chest. Itachi was very pleased with the outcome. The kitten had made such lovely noises for him and cum so hard he'd passed out twice. It was a very enjoyable job well done. He owned Neji. There really was nothing he couldn't talk the man into now. He didn't even realize or didn't bother to care that he had been holding the younger man far longer than he normally would and was caressing Neji's hair like a true lover would. It didn't matter. Itachi felt sated, truly sated and he was going to enjoy the feeling he normally gave to others.

Finally, as the cool air in the apartment had them both shivering slightly. Itachi gathered the other man up. "Bathroom?" He asked softly. Neji barely raised his head to indicate the direction. The apartment layout was simply. Itachi found the room easily. He set Neji on the floor as he started the shower. Lifting the young man carefully, he set him in the bottom of the tub, just barely under the warm stream. "I must go now kitten," Sleepy pale eyes lifted to his. "I want this again kitten. Do you?" 

Neji nodded dumbly, but some heat came back into his eyes at the thought. 'Tachi smirked down at him. He kissed the man's pale forehead softly. "Call me this afternoon kitten," Itachi stood and headed for the door of the room. He paused and looked back at the man with a feral expression. "Do not disappoint me kitten," He growled and it almost sounded like a warning to Neji.

~tbc~


	3. Moving On

Neji had gone into the office a little later than usual. He received concerned looks from several of his subordinates. He was moving cautiously and grimacing as if he had injured his back somehow. He was even paler than normal from lack of sleep and there were gray smudges under his pale violet eyes. His morning was productive. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly and right on schedule. That afternoon, he felt physically weak and nervous as he debated when to place the call. There was no question of whether to call or not, just when. 

 

Ring. Ring. "Hello kitten."

 

He'd used his cell phone this time... how had the man known it was him?

 

"...."

 

"Kitten?" 'Tachi's voice dripped with amusement.

 

"....."  Neji was a little irritated with the situation suddenly. _'What the hell am I doing? I don't have time for this? Do I?'_

 

Itachi sighed into the phone as he reclined against his pillows, a book resting against his strong chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose, staving off a headache. "Kitten, you do realize that it is very rude to prank call people?" ' _Especially people who drop everything to come to you, in the middle of the night, to thoroughly fuck your sweet ass.'_

 

"How did you know it was me?" Neji asked as if accusing the man of... _'what_ _?'_

 

Another sigh floated through the phone. "Are you always so pleasant kitten?"

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

"No, I didn't, because it is foolish," Itachi said in a patronizing tone. "Do you think I give my cell phone number out to every man I meet? Do you think I even give it to every man I find attractive?" The last question was punctuated by the distinct sound of a snort.

 

"I...I don't know. I don't know you."

 

"Isn't that kind of the beauty of the thing, kitten?"

 

Neji really had no answer for that. The question made no sense.

 

"Where are you kitten, right now, where are you?"

 

"I'm standing in my office."

 

"And where might that be?"

 

Surely the man knew who he was. They obviously lived at similar social levels, even if they may not travel in the same circles "Hyuuga Corp. Headquarters. Top floor.  Why?"

 

"Because kitten, when you least expect it, I'm going to visit you and help you deal with some of the stress that has made you 'oh so very pleasant' to talk to today," 'Tachi said in the sweetest most positively evil voice Neji had ever heard. The brunette had to sit down. That voice turned his knees to jello. "Have a good evening kitten. Get some rest," 'You'll need it,' seemed to float through the phone as Itachi hung up. It wasn't spoken out loud, but it might as well have been.

 

Ring. Ring.

 

“I'm in the middle of a meeting Aniki. This had better be about Hyuuga,” Sasuke Uchiha, his client and baby brother almost warned. Apparently Sasuke was not having a good day.

 

“Otouto. Do you have the dates and times you promised me?"

 

"Yes. I'll e-mail them to you in five minutes," Sasuke wanted to ask how things were going, but he held it back. He didn't want Itachi to know how much he really needed this. Hyuuga was getting the better of him and Sasuke hated having to admit that to his older brother even as much as he already had. If Itachi didn't get Neji out of the way and soon, Sasuke was going to miss out on this merger and beyond being humiliating, it could have a huge impact on his European interests. Opening his e-mail, Itachi had to smile at how thorough his little brother had been. He had a complete list of Neji's appointments, meetings etc. Itachi would be able to arrange liaisons with the younger man at the worst possible times.

 

Itachi sighed as he crawled into his bed a week later. It had been a busy week. He had definitely earned his pay. Neji was in all essence a trembling mass of lust or sated lust nearly twenty-four hours a day. Itachi had found a way to fuck or tease the man before nearly every major meeting concerning Sasuke's future acquisition. True to his own plan he had shown up at the restaurant Neji was meeting with the lawyers and investors. He'd waited for Neji to excuse himself to the restroom. Itachi followed and took the man in a stall against the door. Neji couldn't bring himself to refuse Itachi. The man made him feel far too good for rational thought to intrude. 

 

Today when Itachi had strolled into Neji's office as if he belonged there having charmed his way past security and the young man's assistant, Neji hadn't protested at all. Itachi took him from behind for the first time. He'd bent the powerful executive over the man's own desk and fucked him the way he'd wanted to since seeing Neji's bare ass that first night. Neji was his cock slut now. The man's whole world had narrowed to how good it felt to have Itachi's big dick pounding him in the ass. 

 

Tomorrow Sasuke would have his deal and Neji would find out after the fact. This mission would be over and Itachi would walk out of Neji Hyuuga's life forever. He had enjoyed the man. Neji was an amazing fuck and not unpleasant to be around, but this was just business after all. Itachi

 

It was 'D' Day and Neji was not being an obediant kitten. Itachi gave Neji an evil smirk. The man was actually trying to work while Itachi sat there ready and willing to fuck him over his desk again. _'How funny.'_

 

Neji sat behind his big desk, on a conference call. His headset obviously got a healthy work out each day. Itachi looked up at the clock. He needed to keep the naive little kitten completely occupied for at least an hour and a half, starting within the next thirty minutes. Sasuke was finalizing his merger in an impromptu meeting then. Itachi was supposed to make absolutely sure that Neji didn't go anywhere near a phone and gave orders not to be disturbed.

 

Itachi was surprised at how much Neji still turned him on. Usually it took effort for him to stay even remotely interested for this long. However, Neji was just about the perfect little uke. Itachi decided to fight dirty. Neji had a real fascination, bordering on obsession with Itachi's cock. The younger man couldn't keep his eyes, hands, mouth, and ass off it. The moment Itachi's erection was exposed to the air Neji pounced on him.

 

Itachi stood and locked the door. Neji watched him with a worried glare. Itachi waved at him dismissively, as if to say 'go back to your work that you find so interesting'. The raven unbuttoned the dark blue shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He laid it carefully on the back of the couch before resuming his place, lounging against the soft suede fabric. One hand slid down his chest and abs to unbutton his dress slacks. He slid the restrictive trousers along with his boxers down to his muscular thighs, releasing his solid cock. Itachi began to tease himself, lightly stroking and caressing his own shaft. Neji had stopped talking. The gorgreous raven ignored him.

 

The younger man sat transfixed as he watched Itachi pleasuring himself on his office couch. The conference call was finally winding down. Neji remained where he was. Itachi increased his speed and pressure just a bit, letting his orgasm build slowly. Neji's glare increased as he realized Itachi fully intended to bring himself off, right there in front of him. ' _No fucking way!_ ' If the raven was going to get off in Neji's office it would be with Neji's 'assistance'. Neji knew he was becoming unreasonably addicted to the heady feeling he got when Itachi came. Whether in Neji's hand, his mouth, or his ass; there was something beyond pleasure for Neji in knowing Itachi was cumming because of him.

 

Neji got off of the call as soon as possible. He dialed his assistant and told Sai that he did not want to be disturbed for any reason until he told the man otherwise. 'Tachi lay on his couch, still working his member with a triumphant smirk on his pale face. Neji actually growled as he stood and stalked over towards Itachi. Just this once he reminded Itachi more of a large feral cat than a sweet kitten. Itachi didn't think about it much. He knew that once he touched Neji, the man would be his sweet mewling little lust kitten once again. 

 

Itachi really did enjoy the power he had over men, and Neji was the perfect example of that. _'If_ _I were a different man, a lesser man, I might just miss you kitten,'_ Itachi laughed in his own head. ' _Like that would happen!'_ Neji was stripping his own clothes off even as he marched his pretty little ass over to Itachi to be used for their pleasure again.

 

Long well muscled legs straddled Itachi's waist. Neji's knees hit the couch mere seconds before his hand covered 'Tachi's. He didn't seek to stop its movement, his own hand slid down to cup the 'Tachi's silky sack. His other hand went to his own erection, matching 'Tachi's rhythm. Neji looked down his own body and a shiver of guilty pleasure rippled through him. He was behaving like a filthy slut and he knew it. 

 

Itachi saw it all and his cock jumped in response. "That's it kitten. Show me just how much you like being my pretty pet." Neji's head fell back at the lust in the man's voice. Itachi reached down and pulled Neji's hand away from his balls. The pretty brunette looked down at him again, his expression questioning. The raven smirked. He guided that pale hand back and placed it upon the firm round globe of Neji's smooth ass. "Show me kitten, show me where you want me to fuck you and fill you."

 

'Tachi's language was crude and his voice was harsh and demanding. Neji moaned wantonly as his erection twitched in his hand. His entrance twitched as well. Itachi reached under the couch cushion, where he'd stowed a bottle of lubricant earlier. He pulled the bottle of slick fluid out, opened it, and coated his own hands. Those hands found Neji's and slathered them with the slimy goop. "Come on kitten. I want to watch you."

 

Neji took a deep breath, his left hand resumed the gentle pace, stroking his engorged flesh. The long slender digits of the right slid between his perfectly rounded cheeks. He bit the inside of his fiercely blushing cheek. His beautiful violet eyes were closed as his fingers played at his entrance.

 

Itachi was more aroused by the play of emotions rippling across the man's face. Neji was sliding toward the precipice. His modesty, his control, his self respect would soon be lying shattered and ruined at the bottom of very steep drop. Even without seeing it himself, Itachi knew from the man's face the exact instant Neji's finger slipped through the lovely ring of muscle guarding his inner passage. It was a barrier Itachi had breached so many times. He stroked the man's muscled thighs encouragingly. "That's it kitten. Does it feel like me? Can you tell the difference from when _I_ touch you?"

 

Neji shook his head. He couldn't answer such a question, it was too base. Itachi smiled evilly. "Add another. You know one isn't enough, not anymore."

 

Neji's head turned as if he wanted to run away and hide from what he was about to do. He would obey. He couldn't help himself. A second long delicate finger joined the first and Itachi rewarded him for his obedience. He sat up and kissed Neji's cheek softly, almost sweetly, before moving on to nibble on the pale column of the man's sensitive neck. "Ahhh.... mhmm..." Neji shuddered beneath the attention.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Neji's back. Two strong sweat slicked chests pressed together as Itachi slid his hands down to grip Neji's sweet ass. He pulled the cheeks apart and groaned just a little at the sight. Neji's fingers were knuckle deep in his sweet hole. The pucker Itachi had stretched and fucked so many times somehow looked even more amazing pierced by the man's own digits. "That's it kitten, show me just how you want to be petted and I promise I'll play with you just the way you like."

 

The heat of Itachi's body, the sound of tone of arousal in his sexy voice, and the smell of the man's unique scent drove Neji over the edge. He slid over the precipice and fell into the sweet oblivion of deprivation. His fingers slid in and out of his body making wet slick sounds. He had no shame. The dirty sound only drove him on. His other hand continued to stroke and tease his hard aching cock.

 

Itachi pressed his dick against Neji's."Stroke mine too." He demanded, unwilling to take his hands away from Neji's ass, he was enjoying the show. Neji wrapped his hand around both their dicks as best he could.

 

His hips were moving back and forth, rocking his ass counterpoint to his thrusting fingers and sliding his dick against Itachi's larger erection in his firm grip. He moaned and gasped, rocked and gyrated; driving himself toward an orgasm that literally stopped his breath. He couldn't cry out, even though he wanted to scream; there was no air in his lungs. Itachi held his limp sweat and cum slicked body for a moment. "Oh kitten, what memories we'll make today."

 

That said, Itachi lowered Neji on down onto the couch beneath him. Gripping those lovely thighs, he lifted and spread them, bringing Neji's waiting hole into perfect position. With one smooth thrust he took the man to the hilt. Neji's body arched beautifully. His mouth opened in a perfect 'O', his cry a pleading whimper. Itachi took a rare moment to just enjoy the heavenly warmth encasing him so perfectly.

 

'I won't miss this. I _won't_ miss you at all.' He had no idea how pathetic he sounded, even in his own mind. Itachi, for the first time was lost in the pleasure of embracing another human being. He began to move, slowly savoring the feel of Neji's silky walls sliding along his length as he plunged in, over and over again. The sweet friction driving him on. He took his time and enjoyed Neji's body much as a dying man savors the sun. He basked in the tight warmth and wasted himself inside the glorious canal. 

 

Two hours later he left Neji lying exhausted on the his own office couch. As he exited the building, he checked his messages. There was a text from his brother. 

 

'The contract will be fulfilled completely. I want everything we discussed.'

 

"Huh," Was all Itachi said as he slid into the back seat of his car and Kisame pulled away from the building. Neji must have done something to piss Sasuke off since he had spoken to his otouto last. Itachi shrugged. This was really what people payed him for. They paid him to be a bastard, it was something Itachi had a gift for.

 

The following day, Neji handled the news of losing the contract well, on the outside. He had immediately begun damage control. Inside, he was trying to rip his own stomach out. Neji knew instantly that this was his own fault. He'd had this deal in the bag. If he had only pushed a little harder to begin with, it would have been settled weeks ago. That was the true problem. Before he'd met 'Tachi, Neji's whole world had consisted of work. Then he'd met this gorgeous man and lost his mind. 

 

There was no one to blame but himself. Neji had been living in extreme, self-inflicted isolation and when he had met someone he couldn't put off with his isolationist ways, he had swung to an entirely new extreme... _'Slut._ ' The internal deprecation had begun with the phone call informing him that Sasuke Uchiha had been working behind the scenes and had just that afternoon closed the deal that Neji would have had, if he'd been focused on his work. 

 

Neji stumbled through his front door in a stupor. He was mentally exhausted from beating himself up. He checked his messages and didn't even notice that this was the first night since he'd first fucked 'Tachi where the man hadn't contacted him at some point to arrange a meeting or just to tease him. Neji took a shower and went to bed.

 

On the third day with no contact from the man Neji had finally set things at work as right as he could and it dawned on him that he hadn't heard from the raven. He scowled at the phone and debated calling 'Tachi. _'No, this is a good thing. We had gotten too carried away,'_ Neji wasn't sure if he believed himself. It wasn't as if they were in a relationship. This had only ever been about sex, but surely the lack of contact was a bad sign for whatever they were doing, or were to each other.

 

A week after he'd last seen the man, Neji was eating lunch at his usual restaurant and was shocked when 'Tachi walked in. He almost expected the man to approach him and demand he meet him in the restroom or some other, not so private place. Instead Neji heard a voice from the table next to call out, "Aniki, over here," 'Tachi smirked and nodded at the person behind Neji. He also nodded once at Neji. The look in the raven's eyes made Neji's stomach bottom out and he knew, without knowing how, that whatever was coming would be unpleasant for him. Neji took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to see just who was speaking to his 'Tachi. 

  
 _'Sonofa...!'_ Sasuke Uchiha was standing up greeting... _'his_ _'Aniki'...'_ Neji's brain shut down for a moment and did a sort of stuttering re-boot. If he could have seen his face, he would have been pleased to know that no emotion showed on the smooth surface, even his eyes were cold and clear. Sasuke turned toward Neji as the elegant young man rose from his chair, still facing the two ravens. "Afternoon Hyuuga," Neji's mind translated this correctly, 'fuck you asshole, I fucking got you'.   
 

Neji closed his eyes for a moment. 'Tachi knew what that meant. The little kitten was overwhelmed and gathering himself. 

 

Neji's eyes opened. He nodded slightly at Sasuke and even his voice was cold and clear, the riot of emotions and thoughts cascading through his mind was completely hidden. "Good afternoon Uchiha. I believe congratulations are in order," He held his strong pale hand out to Sasuke. 

 

Sasuke was not pleased. This was not the reaction he had hoped for. Neji was so cold and calm, it wasn't very satisfying. He shook the hand offered to him and thanked Neji for the congratulations. 

 

"I'm sure we shall see each other again soon. Perhaps next time, you will offer me the same..." Neji's anger was holding him up now and he even managed a cold smile. Suddenly Sasuke was re-thinking his decision to try to humiliate the Hyuuga in this way. Maybe he just should have taken his business victory and not tried to gain a personal one. The pale eyed man's statement sounded like a threat. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he may have just raised up a true and dangerous rival in one dumb petty move.

 

Itachi was thinking the exact same thing. He was impressed with how Neji was handling the situation. The man may be a kitten in bed, but in business Neji just might be a much more dangerous animal. Neji turned and walked away. His eyes slid over Itachi as if the man wasn't even there. He looked through, no _past_ the elder Uchiha. Yes, Neji was already moving past this whole mess. He knew what needed to be done and he wasn't going to waste another moment. He was past it all the moment the sunshine hit his pretty chocolate hair setting it ablaze with streaks of glorious gold.

 

One man felt a rush of fear at the sight, the other an unusual twinge of regret.

 

~fin~


End file.
